Ringelpiez mit Anfassen
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: ENG title: Ring a Ring o' Roses. How do you flirt when you're a Seeker? Why, you dance, of course! Although TC thinks it's not the right time – what about the Allspark! Skywarp's right – he always thinks too much! Silly little Ficlet


Title: „Ringelpiez mit Anfassen" or: "Ring a Ring o' Roses"

Status: One-Shot; Complete

Fandom: Transformers, Bayverse

Characters/Pairing: implied (you can't miss it) Thundercracker/Skywarp, Megatron/Starscream

Word Count: 438

Disclaimer: I would love to own Transformers, but that honor belongs to Hasbro and some others.

Rating: K/T

Beta: The great snare-chan! Thank you so much for your help! All mistakes left are definitely my own fault.

Summary: How to flirt when you're a Seeker? Why, you dance, of course!

Warning/Genre/AN: hinted at slash and pretty silly; this is based on that Hoover Dam scene – I always wondered: Why would Starscream transform at that moment? Other than that it looks cool in the movie... here's my answer.

Please R& R ^v^ Constructive criticism, suggestions, comments, – all that is most welcome!

PS: In case that you are wondering about the German title of this fic: "Ringelpietz mit Anfassen" has a double-meaning. For one, it actually refers to that childs round dance, or having a good time, at a party. But it can be used with "naughty" innuendo, because when you dance in close quarters, you can let your hands roam – and maybe that will lead to more ^-^ It's a bit of an outdated term, though.

Ringelpiez mit Anfassen - Ring a Ring o' Roses

_Even a drone had to have more sense in its processor than a love struck Starscream!_ The thought came to Thundercracker as he hovered in the blue tinged atmosphere of this strange, organic planet.

Beneath him spread the wall with which the humans held back a vast body of water; Megatron's former prison.

"... that's not the best moment to flirt," commented a voice out of nowhere.

In the same instance, Skywarp burst into existence in a crackling cloud of energy. Its charge tickled over his deep blue plating, making Thundercracker wobble a bit in the air, as he grunted his agreement.

Both trinemates watched as Megatron's jet alt-mode roared out of the tunnel, just as Frenzy had announced over the comm.

Their Air Commander jumped off his perch on a side building of the dam and transformed. His flight path crossed Megatron's and his wingtip barely skimmed silver plating in a bold move. Further Starscream flew, ending up in a circle of elegant corkscrews and loops; a thrilling, provocative dance.

The Seekers watched as the last loop ended too close to the Decepticon lord: Starscream was plucked out of the sky with brute force. Sparks flew as he had to face reality with a literal crash.

"Whoops. Old Meg's not amused. And here the squishies say 'absence makes the spark grow fonder'," Skywarp said, his tone smug.

"Indeed." Thundercracker diverted his sensors elsewhere. With these two, no one could really say when accusations of betrayal and a pounding shifted to... well, a _different_ kind of pounding. He wasn't like Skywarp, so he did not watch transfixed to get all the 'juicy' details.

"TC," mumbled 'Warp beside him, in that dreadfully familiar way of his that made the older mech weary without fail.

"... yes?"

Skywarp's frame drifted into a lazy barrel roll. "We should dance, too. The Allspark can wait a bit."

The purple F-22 spun away in a more complicated flight pattern, weaving between the wisps of clouds. The sight was teasing and inviting – not quite the bonding ritual of Vos, but close enough to give Thundercracker... _ideas_.

He glanced down at the two silver frames on the ground. Energon had spattered the stone squares, but now it was already forgotten, as was the cause and the annoying Prime, apparently.

This left one to wonder what the panicked humans would think about _that_, should they come crawling out of their hideouts. It might burn their optics out.

"Do I get to pound you into the ground as well?"

"Hmmm," Skywarp purred. "You're always welcome to try."

End

2


End file.
